bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Blood-starved Beast
The Blood-starved Beast is a boss in Bloodborne. It can be found in Old Yharnam. The Blood-starved Beast drops the Pthumeru Chalice when defeated. The Church of the Good Chalice Lamp will also become available. A second Blood-starved Beast can also be found as a Hintertomb Chalice Dungeon boss, dropping the Lower Hintertomb Chalice, and as an Ailing Loran Chalice boss, where it drops the Ailing Loran Root Chalice. A third Blood-Starved beast can be found in the cave system just after the river of blood in the Hunter's Nightmare Description The Blood-starved Beast is a deformed, quadrupedal creature whose skin is peeled off and hanging from its back. Much like the Cleric Beast, it also has a malnourished, skeletal appearance. Although it may look like a weak creature at first sight, its erratic and nimble movements make it a formidable foe for hunters. The Blood-starved Beast is generally the third or fourth boss of the game depending on how the player explores the Cathedral Ward. Lore It is suggested that the Blood-Starved beast was a person receiving blood healing as a part of rituals performed by Healing Church members in Old Yharnam in order to learn more about the Great Ones and the effects of blood healing. This is demonstrated as corpses of Blood-Starved beasts can be found crucified and chained in chapels in Old Yharnam. One can be found hanging above the altar of the Church next to Djura's tower. Moreover, below the corpse, the player finds ritual blood. This suggests that the Blood-Starved Beast has some connection to ritualistic practices performed by the Healing Church and has some significance to Blood-Healing and its administration. Tactics The Blood-starved Beast primarily uses frontal attacks. Its attacks cause poison buildup in later stages. It also has a grab attack that does massive damage. It's recommended, but not necessary, that you fight this boss before fighting Vicar Amelia. There are three stages to the fight: 'Stage 1' The Blood-starved Beast will mostly use a forward charging attack. It has a long telegraphing animation and can either be dodged or used as an opportunity to close in and attack. When it raises its right arm to attack, stagger it with a gunshot, then perform a Visceral Attack on its head. The player could actually walk under its arm when it raises it for attacking. Also, since it moves slowly in the first phase of the fight, you can abuse the entire first phase to deal damage by shooting and using throwing knifes. 'Stage 2' Stage 2 begins when the Blood-starved Beast has about 2/3 of its health remaining (signaled by a shrill scream). Attacks during this stage will last longer and have longer range. The Blood-starved Beast's front attack animation during this stage is a multitude of hits, but can still be staggered just as it begins its attack cycle. It will still charge forward, and can now perform a grabbing attack that will inflict poison. If it begins closing in, back step repeatedly to avoid getting hit. 'Stage 3' Stage 3 begins when the Blood-starved Beast has 1/3 of its health remaining (it will let out another shrill scream). During this last stage, the boss gains a permanent poison aura, so being within close proximity can poison the Hunter (Antidotes can counter this). Also, it will dodge to a safe distance after almost every attack, leaving only small windows to attack it. Try to stagger the Blood-starved Beast as much as possible, as poison does not take effect if it triggers during the visceral attack animation. Tips All Versions *Dodging to the Beast's left will avoid all of its attacks and allows for follow-up strikes. *The Blood-starved Beast is weak against fire. Fire Paper will increase damage output and Molotov Cocktails can speed the fight along. *The Blood-starved Beast can be staggered by firearms. *Pungent Blood Cocktails can be thrown to lure the boss to where it lands, making it possible to stagger the beast from behind, by using a charged (R2) attack. *Gascoigne's Cap, Gascoigne's Garb, Gascoigne's Gloves, and Gascoigne's Trousers are useful here, as they provide poison resistance. This Attire can be purchased with Insight from the Insight Messengers, next to the door outside the upper level of the Workshop in the Hunter's Dream. Alternatively, if the player has already explored the Cathedral Ward and found the appropriate set, wearing the Black Church Hat, Black Church Garb, Black Church Trousers/Dress and Surgical Long Gloves is also an option as they provide even more poison resistance than Gascoigne's set. *The Blood-starved Beast is very quick, so expect Molotov Cocktails and Urns to miss frequently. It's best to throw these at a distance, ideally during the third phase when it is charging its poison explosion. *The Saw Cleaver, in its shorter mode, can average 3 weak hits per dodge. It also does bonus Serration damage for an approximate 20% increase, a trait shared by the Saw Spear. Old Yharnam *The pillars in the church can be used to block attacks or stall the fight while waiting for endurance to build up. *With 6-7 Pungent Blood Cocktails, the Beast can be distracted for the entirety of the fight. This makes killing it a relatively safe endevor, especially when using Fire damage. Hintertomb Chalice Dungeon *It can get stuck in the door if the player is in front of the Beast. It will try to get away but cannot, so try to position it there and land some free hits. Trivia *The crucified carcass of a Blood-starved Beast can be found in the church hall behind Djura's tower. All the Beast Patients (male and female) appear to be drinking from its blood. *A non-boss version of this beast can be found in The Old Hunters DLC in a dark cave that is on th path of river of blood. *The Blood-starved Beast appears to have been a victim of skinning thought an old mithological norse method called the "Blood Eagle", whereas the victim's back is peeled to the side or front. In this case it was to the front and the flayed skin is now resembling a hood of flesh. *Curiously, the female Beast Patients appear to be going down the path of becoming Blood-starved Beasts. Like them, they have a distinctive lack of thick fur, rely mostly on their talons for dealing with prey, have grab-attacks that involve biting opponents, have a slender body, a shroud that covers their head, and most evidently, they deal Slow Poison with their attacks. Videos Blood-starved Beast Evade/Counter Alternate Strategy Co-op Blood-Starved Beast Boss battle Music Gallery Screenshots Thirsty beast art.jpg Thirsty beast.jpg Image_bloodborne-boss_43.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-24d.jpg Blood-Starved-Beast-bloodborne-39532830-540-675.gif|A burning carass of a Blood Starved Beast at Old Yharnam image-bloodborne-screen-24t.jpg Bloodborne™_20150604232329 - 1.png Bloodborne™_20150604232044 — копия.jpg Bloodborne™_20150522080526 - 1.png Bloodborne™_20150522080514 - 1.png Bloodborne™_20151017205620.jpg Bloodborne™_20151021183637.jpg BeastWallpaper.jpg|Concept Art C0VuWLtVIAAuzLu.jpg|BSB trophy de:Bluthungrige Bestie ru:Чудовище-кровоглот Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Optional Bosses